wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fire resistance
↑ Jump up to Resistance overview *As of Patch 5.0.4, resistance has been largely removed from World of Warcraft. However, certain resistances still exist on a few pieces of gear* Fire Fire resistance was at one time, the most useful resistance in Molten Core and also useful in parts of Blackwing Lair. Its was also useful when fighting Mages or Warlocks who leaned toward fire-based spells. Resistable spells *Hunter: Explosive Trap, Immolation Trap *Mage: Blast Wave, Fire Blast, Fireball, Flamestrike, Pyroblast, Dragon's Breath *Warlock: Immolate, Searing Pain, Rain of Fire, Hellfire, Soul Fire, Incinerate, Conflagrate Items with Fire Resistance *Cloth **Wizardweave collection **Flarecore collection **Infernoweave: 200 FR, 118 Stam, 4 pieces: boots, gloves, legs and chest **Flameheart: 120 FR, 57 Stam, 38 Int, 3 pieces: wrists, gloves and chest *Leather **Volcanic Armor Set **Corehound collection **Molten collection **Lava belt **Inferno Hardened: 200 FR, 211 Stam, 4 Piece: boots, chest, gloves and legs **Blastguard: 100 FR, 84 Stam, 3 pieces: belt(2 blue, 8 AP), boots(2 blue, 6 AP) and legs(3 blue, 8 AP) *Mail **Black Dragon Mail set **Fiery Chain cllection **Inferno Forged: 200 FR, 118 Stam, 4 pieces: boots, gloves, chest and legs **Flamescale: 100 FR, 84 Stam, 3 pieces: belt(2 blue, 8 AP), boots(2 blue, 6 AP) and legs(3 blue, 8 AP) *Plate **Runic Plate collection: 62 FR, 62 NR, 5 pieces: , , , , **Dark Iron collection: 168 FR, 79 Stam, 12 Agi, 7 pieces: , , , , , , ** : 138 FR, 95 Stam, 4 pieces: , , and : 20 parry rating bonus for 3 pieces **Inferno Tempered: 200 FR, 118 Stam, 4 pieces: , , and *Neck **Pendant of Frozen Flame: 30 FR, 18 Stam *Ring **Phoenix-fire Band 30 FR, 24 Stam *Shield **The Fel Barrier 22 FR, 30 Stam A good cloak for Fire Resistance is the Onyxia Scale Cloak (+16 FR) if you add a Greater Fire Resistance Enchant you get +31 FR (16 + 15 from enchant). At level 67 the vendor-obtainable Wyrmcultist's Cloak (+24 FR) becomes available, for a total of +39 FR with enchant. A good example of a plate FR gear set for a Illidan off tank would be as follows. All Inferno Tempered FR gear (200 FR) bought with 100 badges. Both Phoenix-fire Band (30 FR) & Pendant of Frozen Flame (30 FR). Equipping The Fel Barrier (22 FR) and enchanting Enchant Cloak - Greater Fire Resistance (15 FR) on a epic quality tanking cloak that probably isn't used anymore like Gilded Thorium Cloak. This totals to 297 FR unbuffed. When buffed with either +70 FR from a Paladin's fire aura or shaman's fire resistance totem, you will comfortably arrive at 367 FR (365 FR is the cap, anything over is wasted). This gear set is recommended because it allows using almost completely epic gear, generally carrying the most stamina, when using as few pieces as possible. As the adds during the Illidan fight can crit, using as few pieces of FR gear allows the rest of the gear to make up the much needed 490 defense skill needed to be crit immune. See also * Resistance equipment Category:Combat Category:Game terms Category:Gameplay Category:Magic schools Category:Resistances